gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Tafua
Bruno Nigel Tafua was the professional bodyguard of [[Edward Harrington|'Edward Harrington']], former bodyguard of [[Carter Harrington|'Carter Harrington']]' '''and is one of the deuteragonists in [[Grand Theft Auto: Guns of The Night|'Grand Theft Auto: Guns of The Night']]' and is voiced and motion captured by former 8 time WWE/WWF Champion '''Dwayne Johnson, otherwise known as The Rock. Bruno is the trustworthy, muscular and powerful sidekick and bodyguard of Edward. Former bodyguard of his father, Carter Harrington, he knows how to protect a person of Harrington blood. In 2028, old but fast, he and Edward have retired from a 10 year criminal career. He is recruited by Damian Fritas to stop a group that could overthrow the government and take over the world. However, Damian's group becomes weak, after Bruno dies from a grenade explosion. Early Life Bruno was born on September 3, 1972 in Broker, Liberty City to Samoan soldier, Jonathan Tafua and tour guide, Lillian Tafua. He was born while his parents where on a vacation in Liberty City. Luckily, they had another 2 weeks to bring back baby Bruno to Los Santos. Bruno grew up in Richman, Los Santos, where he was a smart and educated student. At a young age, he was interested in the sport of combat. From the age of eight, he learned five fighting styles: Boxing, Wrestling, Taekwondo, Judo and Karate. He then became pro at it and was never scared to fight somebody. When Bruno was in High School, he was one of the most muscular and tall students at his school (standing only six feet and one inch in the ninth grade). He graduated with honors. He then went to university to study Laws and Physics. He graduated after 6 years in University. He then was requested a job at Crystal Camera Productions as both a bodyguard and security guard. He accepted the request and became the bodyguard of Carter Harrington. From then on (until it was going bankrupt) he was in the company. He then quit after he realized that the company is going to bankruptcy. Life in GOTN Bruno was the bodyguard of Carter Harrington's son, Edward Harrington. He and Edward and his friends have robbed stores in order to help Carter restore his business and keep it away from bankruptcy. Also, Edward's life is in the hands of Bruno and must protect him with all that he has. Life in Fury Bruno has retired from a dangerous and infamous criminal life with Edward. He then recruited by undercover cop Damian Fritas to stop a dangerous group from taking over the world. The group hits a roadblock on their way to success as Bruno dies from an explosion of grenades, which triggers Edward to vow revenge on the man that killed Bruno. Trivia * Bruno is 6'6'' * Bruno is Samoan, just like his voice actor, Dwayne Johnson (who is half Samoan, half Black Nova Scotian). * Just like his voice actor, Bruno knows how to wrestle. * Bruno enjoys working out. * Bruno eats three plates of breakfast. * Bruno is allergic to only walnuts. * Bruno's death is a pivoting point in the storyline of GTA: Fury. Category:Characters in Guns of The Night Category:Characters in Fury